


like the color when the spring is born

by nevermindthewind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, so much of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindthewind/pseuds/nevermindthewind
Summary: a collection of pregnancy drabbles originally from my tumblr.





	1. don't let the bed bugs bite

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED A PERALTIAGO PREGNANCY/BABY SO FREAKING BAD.
> 
> Until then, I'll be here. (:
> 
> Title from Little Green by Joni Mitchell

The first time he talks to the baby is while Amy’s asleep. 

 

They were watching a movie, some new insect documentary Amy insisted he would love. And while he does learn that bees get high off cow poop, after a while he resorts to playing on his phone with one hand. The other plays with Amy’s hair, currently sprawled across his lap. It’s a win win for both of them, because Amy gets to watch her movie in peace AND a free head rub (her favorite thing in the world) while Jake gets to work towards his best score on Kwazy Kupcakes. 

 

However Jake gets so into his game that after a while he doesn’t even notice that Amy has fallen asleep, her legs now curled into her side as one hand wraps protectively around her tiny bump. 

 

The sight alone is enough to make his heart explode. She’s a little over halfway through the pregnancy, and it’s already so clear how much she loves their daughter. 

 

_ Daughter.  _

 

The word sticks in his brain, causing a smile to appear. They just found out last week that their little bear is actually a girl. 

 

Carefully,  _ carefully  _ he takes his hand that was stroking Amy’s hair and brings it to her belly. 

 

“Hey there,” he whispers, his voice shaky. Why is he nervous?

 

“Hey baby,” he tries again. “How’s it hanging? You warm enough in there?” He stifles a chuckle. “With Amy supplying half your DNA I’m gonna guess you’re a little chilly. Here!” 

 

He reaches over his head and grabs the blanket off the couch and drapes it over Amy and the bump. Afterwards his hand goes right back to Amy’s belly. 

 

“That’s better,” Jake says with a grin. “God, I love you so much little one. I don’t even know you yet but I love you. I...hope you never forget that.”

 

Tears form without warning, causing his eyes to burn. He swallows before continuing. 

 

“I hope I never have to leave you.”

 

He continues for a while, telling the baby stories about her mom (“One time she actually stuck her hand down a person’s throat! How cool is that?!”) and all the things he wanted to do with her (“We can go to a Mets game! Not the Yankees. Although, I guess if you like them I’ll go. But I draw the line at wearing a jersey.”). Again he loses track of time as he talks and traces random patterns all across Amy’s belly. 

 

It’s relaxing, talking to the baby. It’s so natural he wonders why he didn’t start sooner. And somehow, someway, he knows she’s listening to him, getting ready to meet him irl in just a few months. 

 

He’s just about to dive into the history of TMNT when he sees her hand reach out and land on top of his. 

 

“Whatcha talking about?” she asks with a quiet, adorable yawn. 

 

He grins down at her, his cheeks going red. 

 

“A little of everything. You, mostly.”

 

She smiles up at him as she squeezes his hand. 

 

“You’re such a good dad.”

 

His heart does a freaking somersault as he leans down and brushes his lips against hers. 

 

“I love you both. My dream girls.” 

 

Amy grins — no, she freaking glows — as she leans up to kiss him again. 

 

“We love you too, cheeseball.”


	2. bump it (LOUDER!)

“Babe I told you, she’s asleep.”

 

“Nope, she’s up. I can feel it.”

 

Amy rolls her eyes before bringing them back to her crossword. 

 

“As the person who is actually  _ growing _ said child, if anyone can feel anything, it’s gonna be me.”

 

Jake scooches closer to Amy so his nose is all but pressed up to her belly, her (well, technically his) shirt having been pushed up a while ago so he could properly talk to the baby. He wraps his hand around to the other side, essentially wrapping Amy’s belly in a hug.

 

“Hey little one. Come out and say hello.”

 

He waits for a second but nothing happens. Jake sighs.

 

“Come on kid, prove to your mom that I’m right.”

 

Nothing.

 

“Ha! Not even born yet and she’s already siding with me,” Amy replies as she rests her hand on top of the bump. “What can I say, our girl’s smart.”

 

“Well duh, she’s got you as a parent. She’s smart as heck,” Jake says as he shifts even closer, this time pressing his lips to the side. “I love you so much.”

 

Amy melts as she slides her hand from the bump to Jake and begins running her fingers through his hair.

 

“She loves you too, you know.” Jake grins. “But she  _ is  _ her mother’s daughter. She needs her sleep.”

 

“I know,” says Jake, slightly dejected. “I just want her to wake up.”

 

“Patience, young grasshopper,” Amy says. She picks her pen off the side table and goes back to her puzzle. “Knowing her, she’ll wake up just as I’m about to fall asleep. I guarantee it.”

 

“True. Hey Ames, completely unrelated question. Don’t you think it’s time we go to sleep?” She smacks him over the head with the newspaper. “HEY!”

 

“You deserved that,” she mutters, but the corners of her lips give her away, curling up into a tiny grin.

 

They stay like that for at least an hour, Jake drawing lazy patterns with his index finger all across her belly and chatting with the bump while Amy completes the crossword. He tells her about his day, about how the Nets were robbed in last night’s game, and all the new clothes they’ve bought for her.

 

“And -- get this, kiddo -- your mom actually found a DIE HARD ONESIE! Is she the best, or is she the best?”

 

Amy grins, remembering tiny blue  _ Welcome to the party, pal  _ onesie that she’d found online a couple weeks ago.  She bought it right away, but managed to keep it a secret until it had arrived earlier that day. It was totally worth it to see Jake practically pee his pants with excitement upon opening the box.

 

“Only the finest for my future offspring,” she replies.

 

“True,” Jake nods. “And there truly is nothing finer than Die Hard. It’s got everything, from super cool heroes to crazy evil bad dudes. See, it all starts when John Mc--”

 

He’s cut off by a hard nudge against his palm. His eyes light up at the sudden movement.

 

“You feel that babe? She woke up as soon as I mentioned Die Hard!”

 

He sounds like a little kid on Christmas morning, causing Amy to let out a laugh.

 

“Well if you ever doubted whether you were the father, there’s your answer.”

 

“True, what other child would get so excited about John McClane?” He gasps. “Does this mean we can name her after a Die Hard character? I personally think Holly has a certain ring to it. Or Nakatomi!”

 

Amy groans as she slides herself down so she’s lying flat on her back. She grabs Jake’s arm and wraps it around herself, making Jake be the big spoon for once because she’s with child god dammit.

 

“I love you, but I draw the line at Nakatomi,” she murmurs as she nestles into her pillow.

 

“What about Holly?” Jake asks, planting a kiss on the back of her head.

 

“Holly Determan was this girl in my year at the Academy who made my life hell. So veto.”

 

They go on like this for a little while longer until both Amy and the baby are back asleep. Jake continues to rub her belly, wanting nothing more than to be as close to his girls as he can. It’s the closest thing there is to heaven on earth. 

 

_ The most comfortable spot in the world. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. pantsuit or bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy experiences ALL of the emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this in my drafts from like five months ago...idk why it never got posted but here it is!

Jake is in the bathroom, approximately 17 seconds into his 30 second teeth brushing routine when he hears a frustrated cry come from the bedroom. He looks back, wondering if he should say anything, but before he can decide she calls his name in a tone that he’s learned to take  _ very  _ seriously.

 

“What’s up, babe?” he asks as he approaches the doorway. “Need help deciding on binder tabs? Because you know what I’m gonna say. Use the ones with pockets, always use the ones with pockets -- What happened?”

 

In the bedroom is Amy, wearing only a pair of cotton panties and an unbuttoned blouse (his favorite, the blue one with pink flowers) that exposes the newly visible bump protruding from her abdomen. 

 

But that’s not what concerns Jake -- quite the opposite, actually. No what worries him is the mound of discarded pairs of pants and blouses that have piled up all throughout the room; the bed, the chair, the floor,  _ everywhere. _

 

“Ames?”

 

She looks up, her face covered in sheer panic.

 

“They don’t fit.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My pantsuits, Jake, my pantsuits. My entire collection of work attire no longer fits.” Amy places one hand on her hip as the other points at her (super ultra cute) bump. “Our giant child is taking up too much space and is making it damn near impossible for me to dress for work for the next four months.”

 

She’s clearly upset, but her brow is furrowed in such a way that makes her look so goddamn adorable it physically hurts him.

 

“Okay, so we go get you some maternity work clothes after work. Easy peasy,” he says, trying to comfort her as he steps over the various pairs of pants that line the ground.  

 

Amy is not convinced.

 

“But what do I do  _ until  _ then, huh? What the hell am I supposed to wear to work?” Her voice cracks on the last word, her lip jutting out as she collapses onto the bed. Tears are dangerously close to falling onto her cheeks, which means Jake’s heart is on the verge of ripping into a million little pieces. 

 

(This last month had brought  _ all _ of the emotions, if you hadn’t already noticed.)

 

“Hey…” Jake says as he reaches the bed. He kneels in front of her and wipes her cheek with the pad of his thumb before taking her hands into his. “We’ll figure it out, okay?”

 

Amy rolls her eyes. “How? I’ve tried on everything. Ev-er-y-thing.”

 

“Well maybe…” Jake starts, not sure how this next point will be taken, “Maybe you -- now don’t freak out -- but maybe you don’t wear a pantsuit to work today.”

 

Amy opens her mouth to object, but Jake keeps going.

 

“I’m just saying, you could wear those black maternity pants you bought last week and a stretchier shirt or sweater and no one would notice. Then after work we can go to Ann Taylor’s and raid the maternity section, okay?”

 

Amy sits back, contemplating the idea. Jake holds his breath, hoping the solution he offers actually takes because if it doesn’t he really doesn’t know what to do.

 

“You really think no one will care?” she asks, her voice small. “Even Holt?”

 

“If anyone says even one thing about your outfit I will spill orange soda all over their desk and refuse to clean it up,” Jake says with a rare serious tone his voice.

 

Her eyes widen. “You wouldn’t.”

 

Jake smirks. “You know I would.”

 

Amy slips her hand out of his and presses it against his chest. The gesture is so familiar at this point, but even still he could feel his heart flutter at her touch.

 

“Thanks, babe. I love you.”

 

Jake’s smile softens as he stands and plants a kiss on her forehead.

 

“I love you too. Now get dressed before we’re late for work for the first time as a married couple.”

 

He sends a quick text to the rest of the squad while he waits for Amy to change:

 

**If any of you say anything about Amy’s appearance today I will personally make your life a living hell.**

 

On second thought, he adds another text:

 

**I mean it Gina.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if ya wanna!!!


	4. just know that i'm already home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this Mess of a fic stemmed from a convo i had with @startofamoment about Jake and Amy playing with the toys they got for their kid, including a teddy bear like the one in the pilot. it’s messy but i like it, and i hope you do too!

For many reasons Amy’s decided the fifth month is her favorite month of pregnancy. **  
**

Her hair and nails look great, the baby’s started kicking which is possibly both the best and weirdest feeling in the world, and she finally, fi-na-lly has energy again. Until a couple of weeks ago Amy was up every night puking her guts out, which meant every day she was utterly spent. Add in that she wasn’t allowed caffeine, and well, she’s honestly impressed she only fell asleep at her desk once.

But it’s been fifteen glorious days since Amy last threw up, which means she’s actually been sleeping through the night for a little over two weeks now. And with that added sleep has come a whole new wave of energy. Take today for example. It’s only 4:00pm and already she’s cleaned the kitchen, updated her pregnancy binder, and put up the latest decorations she and Jake bought for the nursery.  She’s just putting up the last of the items (a photo of her and Jake the day they found out she was pregnant) when she hears the door to the apartment swing open.

“Babe?”

“In here,” Amy calls, not taking her eye off the frame. She moves it a little further to the left, centering it beside an adorable teddy bear she’d received from one of her sisters-in-law last week. She hears the familiar scuffle and squeaking and can’t help but smile to herself. Jake has been leaving work early when they weren’t on the same shifts for the past month, and dammit if it wasn’t the sweetest thing ever. Sometimes he even brings her snacks.

See, month five is the best.

The squeaks stop just outside the room, transitioning to a soft thud as he steps onto the carpet.

“You’ve been busy,” Jake murmurs as he wraps his arms around her middle. The moment his hands reach her belly Amy can feel the familiar little pops and swells as the baby reacts to his touch. The fact that their baby can already recognize is enough to make her heart dissolve inside her chest. She cranes her neck to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“You like it?”

Jake grins into her shoulder, his eyes shifting up to look at the newly decorated wall.

“It looks great,” he says, kissing the nape of her neck. He cocks his head as he studies her handiwork. “Is the bear new? I don’t remember buying it.”

Amy nods as she grabs the bear off the shelf. It’s golden brown and super fluffy with a bow wrapped around its neck. Upon closer inspection, she can’t help but feel like she’s seen it before.

“Elena gave it to us when I got lunch with her last Thursday. She said Bella had one just like it.”

“Oh cool,” Jake says with a nod. “Is it just me or does that bear look weirdly familiar?”

Amy whips around to face him. “Right?! I was thinking the same thing! Where could we have seen it before?”

“At one of the baby stores, maybe?”

“No, I don’t think –” Amy’s cut off by a gasp loud enough to wake the dead.

“AMES.”

Jake removes one of his hands from her stomach as he grabs the bear with such force Amy’s taken aback. Her brain immediately goes into panic mode.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

She looks up to see Jake eyeing the bear, not with fear or disgust, but with excitement. Jake’s eyes keep flicking from Amy to the bear and back to Amy.

“Don’t you see it?”

“See what, Jake? It’s a teddy bear.”

Jake brings the bear up in front of his face.

“It’s Fuzzy Cuddle Bear!” he exclaims from behind the toy.

Amy raises her eyebrows. She has no idea what he’s talking about. “Fuzzy what now?”

He pops his head out to the side. “Fuzzy Cuddle Bear. The nanny cam that solved that electronic store break-in back in, what, ‘13?”

“Oh right!” Amy remembers now – it was one of their fastest solves as a team, having picked up the perps less than three hours after the call came in.  Unfortunately, it had been all because of Jake. Amy instinctively crosses her arms. “I hated you and that bear so much.”

“Aw come on, Ames, how could you hate this gorgeous face?”

“True, I could never hate Fuzzy, he’s too cute,” Amy replies, playfully narrowing her eyes.

 _“She has a point you know, I do have a boyish charm you could only dream of,_ ” Jake says in his gruff fake-cop voice before pretending to be offended by the very words he’d just spoken aloud. “How could you, Fuzz? We’re supposed to be a team.”

_“A team of detectives, yes. But when it comes to the ladies I work best alone.”_

Just like the first time they met Fuzzy, Amy can’t help but smirk at Jake’s ridiculous antics. But unlike last time, they’re married now which means she can also push the bear over and kiss Jake to shut him up.

“You’re pretty cute too, I guess,” she teases as she pulls away. She lowers her voice. “Just don’t tell Fuzzy I told you that. He can get a little jealous.”

“Oh I wouldn’t dare,” Jake replies, tossing the bear aside before wrapping his arms around Amy’s waist and kissing her again. This kiss is deeper, hungrier, and Amy can tell exactly where it’s headed (hint: it’s Sexy Town) (Again, the fifth month is the BEST. MONTH.). He creates a trail of kisses from her mouth and jaw down to her neck, eliciting a contented sigh from Amy. “This’ll be our little secret.”

–

A half hour later, when Jake and Amy are curled up in bed and sharing a bag of gummy bears (he did buy her snacks, the angel), Amy can’t help but let out a giggle.

“What?” Jake asks, cocking his head.

“It’s just,” she starts, pausing to finish chewing. “Sometimes I still can’t believe we’re here.”

Jake props his head onto his shoulder. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, when we caught those robbers and met Fuzzy Cuddle Bear, we were still just partners. We were a good team, of course –”

“The best.”

“Hell yeah, the best,” Amy agrees with a nod. “But that was it. Now we’re working on separate floors, we’re freaking married, and we’ve got this little one coming soon.” She runs her hand over her now-naked belly before looking up at Jake. “I just never would’ve seen this coming, you know?”

Jake gives her the softest smile.

“Definitely not,” he murmurs before planting a kiss on the tip of her nose. Amy flutters her eyes closed, relishing his gentle touch.

“I’ve never been more happily surprised in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE feel free to leave comments/kudos if you like these little guys! and feel free to come hang out with me on my tumblr @nevermindthewind (:


End file.
